Cerita di antara Aku, Ayah dan Bunga Krisan
by Alisha Blooms
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah kisah kecil yang bercerita di antara keluarga Yamanaka dan juga Bunga Krisan. / AU / Newbie here/ RnR pease! ;)


Angin pagi berhembus dengan lembut. Menerbangkan serbuk – serbuk sari bunga ke seluruh penjuru negeri sebagai cikal bakal bibit kehidupan yang baru. Kuncup – kuncup bunga yang selalu bersembunyi kini telah mekar sebagai bunga yang cantik jelita. Ratusan kepompong kupu – kupu yang berjuntai di atas pohon mulai memperlihatkan sayap indahnya. Para tupai yang tertidur lama pun kini telah terbangun dengan sendirinya. Musim semi telah tiba. Ya, musim semi benar – benar sudah terjadi di depan mata.

"Indahnya.." Gumam seorang gadis sembari memandang bunga Krisan yang mekar di hadapannya.

Mata _aquamarine_ milk gadis itu terus memandang peristiwa yang indah di depan matanya melalui perantara jendela rumah (Dan tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk keluar rumah). Sesekali gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak memutar kenangan indah yang ada di dalam memori otaknya lalu tersenyum pilu.

* * *

**Cerita di antara Aku, Ayah, dan Bunga Krisan**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****© ****Masashi Kishimoto**

******Story by Alisha Blooms**

******.********. **

******Warning :  
**

******Kata bercetak miring = Flashback / Inner Chara  
Ceritanya absurd, DLDR berlaku, OOC abis, Typo (s), AU.  
Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

******...**

****** P.S : Bagi para Readers yang tidak suka, lebih baik tak usah baca ya! ^.^V**

******Happy Reading! **

* * *

_Disaat musim semi tiba. Ratusan bunga – bunga indah bermekaran dengan sempurna. Berbagai jenis serangga dan kupu – kupu pun bertebaran bebas mengelilingi bunga – bunga itu. Di sisi lain keindahan musim semi itu, dua orang gadis kecil bersorak senang karena keindahan yang terjadi disaat itu. _

"_Ino-chan, lihat bunga yang berada di sebelah kananmu itu!" Seru salah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda seperti bunga Sakura yang telah mekar. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk bunga kecil yang berada disebelah kanan gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berlarian mengejar kupu – kupu._

_Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tengah asyik mengejar kupu – kupu itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang ia lakukan. "Bunga? Bunga yang mana, Sakura-chan?" Respon gadis kecil berambut pirang itu. _

"_Itu tuh yang ada dekat di sekitar kaki kananmu!" Balas gadis kecil yang berambut merah muda sembari tetap menunjuk – menunjuk ke arah kaki kanan gadis berambut pirang. _

_Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan, dilihatnya ada sebuah bunga Krisan kecil di sekitar kakinya. Lalu kedua matannya menyipit dan tersenyum. "Oh.. Bunga yang ini, bukan?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang sembari menunjuk bunga mungil berwarna keemasan itu._

"_I ya!" Sahut gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu dengan senang. "Apa nama bunganya, Ino-chan?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari berlari kecil mendekati temannya._

"_Ayahku pernah bilang kalau bunga ini namanya Krisan. Jadi, namanya bunga Krisan!" jawab gadis kecil berambut pirang itu dengan ceria._

"_Oh.. Bunga yang indah ya, Ino-chan!" Respon gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu. Gadis kecil yang berambut pirang itu pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum._

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, Itulah nama gadis yang kini tengah melamun di depan jendela kaca rumahnya. Melamunkan saat musim semi bersama sahabat karinyab, Sakura Haruno. Entah sudah berapa lama kejadian itu telah terjadi, namun masih terasa seperti angin segar bagi Ino.

"Darr! Darr! Darr!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang sembari menepuk pundak Ino dengan keras.

"Aaaaaaa!" Seru Ino terkejut. Jantungnya terasa ingin loncat, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan tak menentu.

Ino membalikan badannya, ternyata Ayahnya yang mengejutkannya tadi. Ino menarik nafas dalam, "Err.. Ada apa, Ayah?" Dan bertanya begitu ia merasa baikan. Kelakuan Ayahnya tadi sukses membuyarkan dunia angan - angannya.

"Tidak apa – apa." Jawab Tuan Yamanaka lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ino pun memanyunkan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Ayahnya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Ayah!" Pinta Ino sembari memukul – mukul punggung & pinggang Ayahnya.

" Aw aw aw.. Sakit Ino! Iya deh Ayah akan katakan tapi please stop dulu pukulanmu itu! Encok (?) Ayah bisa kambuh kalau terus begitu." Kini posisi berbalik, Tuan Yamanaka yang meminta permohonan kepada Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi katakana yang sejujurnya ya." Ino pun menghentikan pukulan – pukulannya.

"Sebenarnya sih memang tidak ada apa – apa, Ino." Jawab Tuan Yamanaka sembari tersenyum. "Tapi Ayah merasa aneh melihatmu sedari tadi hanya melamun di depan kaca tanpa berbicara apapun, lalu beberapa menit kemudian senyum - senyum sendiri.. Hmm.. Jangan – jangan kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya? Ahaha!" lanjut Tuan Yamanaka disertai senyuman jahilnya yang hanya mendapat respon manyun lagi dari Ino.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, Ayah. Tapi hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang saja." Ucap Ino dengan nada penekanan pada kata TIDAK.

"Memikirkan seseorang? Woow.. Putri Ayah ternyata memang sudah dewasa, ya? Ayo, katakanlah pada Ayahmu ini siapa laki – laki yang kamu pikirkan itu!" Balas Tuan Yamanaka dengan penuh semangat. Ino hanya sweatdrop begitu mendengar ucapan Ayahnya tadi.

"Bukan laki – laki, Ayah.. Dan ingat ya sekali lagi, aku tidak sedang memikirkan laki – laki manapun! Titik!" Ucap Ino dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi. Tuan Yamanaka agak sedikit merinding begitu melihat putrinya mulai marah.

"Eits.. Jangan marah dong, Ayahkan cuma bercanda.. Hehe." Balas Tuan Yamanaka sembari mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk 'V'.

"Ayah, ini tidak lucu." Jawab Ino sarkastik.

'_Mungkin_ _dia sedang datang bulan kali ya? Jadinya sentimental begini.' _Inner Tuan Yamanaka mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu.. Maafkan Ayah ya, Putri kecilku?" Ucap Tuan Yamanaka meminta maaf sambil menggelitik pinggang Ino.

"Hha- Iya ya, Ayah." Jawab Ino dengan menahan tawanya.

"Hmm.. Ya sudahlah, sekarang bantu Ayah menyiram bunga - bunga yang ada di halaman belakang, Ok?"

"Ok, Ayah." Jawab Ino.

Lalu, Tuan Yamanaka dan Ino pun bergegas melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumahnya diiringi dengan canda dan tawa.

.

~-.-.-~

.

Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Yamanaka begitu terlihat hijau dan asri. Banyak tanaman hijau tumbuh dimana – mana, mulai dari tanaman apotik hidup sampai tanaman Hias. Semuanya lengkap ada disini. Dan oleh itu sebabnya mereka memiliki toko bunga yang terlengkap di daerahnya.

"Ino, kamu siram di jajaran bunga yang ada di sebelah barat ya!" Ucap Tuan Yamanaka memberi intruksi dari kejauhan.

Ino mengangguk, dan melangkah menuju jajaran bunga di sebelah barat. Disiramnya dengan lembut bunga – bunga Mawar itu, lalu air itu mengalir menyirami bunga Tulip dan terakhir bagian bunga Krisan. Ino terdiam sejenak begitu selesai menyirami jajaran bunga Krisan.

* * *

"_Sakura, Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?!" Ucap Ino spontan. Mata Aquamarinenya membulat sempurna ketika Sakura membawa setumpuk kantong plastik yang berisi pupuk dan satu ember besar air._

"_Mau menyiram bunga. Bunga Krisan itukan sudah layu, pasti sangat lapar dan hauskan? Jadi bunga itu harus diberi semua pupuk yang ada di kantong ini dan juga semua air ini." Jawab Sakura polos. _

_Dengan santainya, Sakura menjatuhkan satu kantong plastik pupuk dan menumpahkan satu ember air kepada bunga Krisan yang layu itu. "TIIIDAAAAKK!" Jerit Ino frustasi melihat Sakura menumpahkan semua barang bawaannya kepada bunga Krisan yang layu itu. _

"_Lho, Ino kenapa sih? Bukannya lebih banyak lebih baik?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah innocentnya._

"_Bunga itu tidak seperti manusia atau binatang, Sakura! Jika diberi pupuk atau air yang terlalu banyak mereka akan cepat mati. Bukannya bagus tapi pertumbuhan mereka akan rusak.. " Jawab Ino menggebu – gebu (Dan juga marah)._

"_HAAHH?!" Sakura shock seketika mendengar penjelasan Ino._

* * *

Ino hanya tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian itu. Saat itu wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti bunga mawar yang sudah siap dipetik. Diapun memarahi niat Sakura yang terlalu baik itu dengan menggebu – gebu seperti sedang berorasi, itu semua karena niat baik Sakura yang terlalu banyak memberikan asupan gizi untuk bunga Krisannya. _'Sakura memang selalu selalu baik dan egois.' _Batin Ino berbicara.

"Ino, tolong ambilkan bibit bunga Mawar di dalam rumah ya!" Terdengar Tuan Yamanaka berteriak menyuruh Ino dari kejauhan.

"Iya, Ayah!" Jawab Ino.

Ino pun dengan segera berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan jajaran bunga Krisan dan beserta kenangannya.

.

~-.-.-~

.

Masuklah Ino ke salah satu ruangan di dalam rumahnya yang berisi segala macam perkakas kebun. Ino sedikit terlihat linglung saat mencari sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk segiempat yang berisi banyak bibit – bibit bunga di dalamnya (Maklum, sudah lama Ino tidak masuk ke ruangan ini). Mata Aquamarinenya menerawang ke semua sisi ruangan tersebut dan,

"Aha! Ketemu!" Seru Ino spontan begitu melihat kotak kayu yang dicari – carinya berhasil ditemukan.

Ino langsung membuka kotak kayu itu dengan cepat, ia langsung mengambil beberapa bungkus bibit bunga dengan tergesa – gesa tanpa melihat nama bunganya dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ini, Ayah." Ino menyerahkan beberapa bungkus bibit bunga kepada Tuan Yamanaka.

"Terima Kasih, Putriku." Ucap Tuan Yamanaka dengan senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Iya sama – sama, Ayah." Balas Ino sembari melangkah kembali menuju jajaran bunga Krisan.

"Eh. Ino, tunggu dulu!" Cegah Tuan Yamanaka.

Langkah Ino terhenti, keningnya pun sedikit mengerut dan menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan ada – apa?

Seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan Ino, Tuan Yamanaka pun langsung berbicara, "Ini bukan bibit bunga Mawar, tapi ini bibit bunga Krisan , Ino. " Ucapnya.

Refleks Ino menundukan kepalanya (merasa bersalah) dan berkata "Maafkan aku, Ayah." Pinta Ino spontan.

"Tak apa - apa, hanya satu bibit yang tertukar. Yang lainnya bibit bunga Mawar kok." Balas Tuan Yamanaka sambil membelai lembut rambut pirang Ino dengan senyuman manis tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Ino hanya terdiam saat Tuan Yamanaka membelai rambutnya.

* * *

"_Maafkan aku, Ino.. Hiks.. Aku tak tahu.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ujar Sakura dengan terisak - isak. _

_Ino hanya terdiam membatu selama melihat sahabat karibnya itu menangis. Tak ada tanda – tanda dia akan meredakan tangisan Sakura, yang ada Ino membuang muka sebal dengan wajah yang masih merah seperti bunga mawar. _

'_Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..' Bulir – bulir air mata Sakura pun semakin deras berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. _

_Ino masih saja terdiam dalam amarahnya. Padahal dalam hati kecilnya, Ino sedari tadi sudah memaafkan Sakura. Bahkan batinnya sudah menjerit-jerit agar ucapan penerimaan maaf itu segera diucapkan, namun sayang bibirnya masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. _

"_Ino, Kumohon maafkan aku.. Please.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ujar Sakura tulus masih dengan terisak – isak oleh tangisannya. _

_Untuk yang kali ini, Ino tidak dapat menahan rasa egoismenya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sakura!" Teriaknya masih dengan posisi membuang muka._

"_Terima Kasih, Ino.. Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku!" Ucap Sakura ceria. _

_Sakura langsung memeluk erat Ino dari belakang. "Iya ya ya!" Ucap Ino yang masih dalam keadaan membuang muka tapi akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Ucapan Ino tadi bagaikan sebuah mantra sihir bagi Sakura. Hanya dengan empat kata yang terucap, namun mampu meredakan_ _tangis Sakura._

* * *

Kenangan itu kembali berputar seperti angin yang sudah berlalu. Hanya sebentar namun kehadirannya terasa nyata.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Tanpa sadar Ino meneteskan air matanya, memeluk erat Tuan Yamanaka seperti saat Sakura memeluk dirinya saat itu. Entah mengapa, kenangan itu muncul seperti sedang benar- benar terjadi.

"Ino, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Tuan Yamanaka khawatir.

"Sa.. Sa.. Sakuraa, Ayah.." Jawab Ino terbata – bata disela tangisnya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Tuan Yamanaka sedikit bingung.

"Iya, Ayah." Jawab Ino masih dengan raut wajah yang penuh air mata.

Tuan Yamanaka terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang bunga Krisan yang selalu Ino rawat.. dan mulai teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sekarang Ayah mengerti, pasti saat ini kamu merindukannya." Tutur Tuan Yamanaka setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud putrinya.

"Sangat, Ayah.. Aku sangat merindukannya." Tambah Ino.

Tuan Yamanaka melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan pelan, "Jika benar begitu; berhentilah kamu menangis, Putriku.."  
Ino masih menangis mendengarnya, "Cepat atau lambat, Sakura pasti akan kembali bersama kita." Lanjut ucap Tuan Yamanaka.

"Itu pasti, Ayah." Ucap Ino sembari mengangguk, dan tangisnya mulai berhenti.

Jari – jari Ino mulai menghapus air matanya, jemari Tuan Yamanaka pun tak segan untuk membantu menghapus sisa – sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Ino.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menanam Bunga Krisan saja?" Tawar Tuan Yamanaka.

Ino hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum, ia menerima tawaran Tuan Yamanaka dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita menanam Bunga Krisan!" Ajak Tuan Yamanaka dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo!" Balas Ino tak kalah semangat juga. Senyuman tak lepas dari mimik wajah keduanya.

.

~-.-.-~

.

Mereka berdua pun segera bergegas mengambil tugasnya masing – masing. Tuan Yamanaka mulai menggali lubang baru di sekitar jajaran bunga Krisan. Sementara itu, Ino sibuk mengambil peralatan lainnya untuk menanam bunga Krisan di ruang perkakas kebun.

"Ino, Ayo cepat ambil pupuknyaaa!" Teriak Tuan Yamanaka terdengar dari jauh.

Dengan segera Ino menghampiri Tuan Yamanaka yang telah cukup lama menantinya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan arah di sekelilingnya.

"Ini pupuknya, Ayah.." Dan ia pun tak lupa memberikan barang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Tuan Yamanaka.

"Terima Kasih, Putriku." Balas Tuan Yamanaka.

Tuan Yamanaka pun langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat berhenti beberapa saat karena menunggu Ino. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Tuan Yamanaka menaburkan pupuk di atas calon bunga Krisan baru itu. Ino juga tak ingin diam saja, Ino menyiram calon bunga Krisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya.

"Selesai !" Seru Ino dan Tuan Yamanaka kompak. Mereka berdua pun saling memandang wajah dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Ayah, wajahmu kotor sekali.. Seperti anak kucing di sekitar jalanan. Miaaw.. Miaaw.. Hahaha." Ledek Ino sambil meniru suara anak kucing.

Tuan Yamanaka hanya cemberut (lebih tepatnya sih, hanya berpura – pura marah saja) mendengar lelucon Ino yang menurutnya tidak ada lucunya sama sekali. "Iya itu lebih baik daripada kamu Ino, Lihat dirimu.. Seperti tikus berbulu kuning yang kecemplung ke air comberan (?).. Ahahaha!" Ucap Tuan Yamanaka membalas ledekan Ino dengan cukup pedas.

Kini giliran Ino memanyunkan bibir sexynya. "Ayah Itu tidak lucu!" Balas Ino masih dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Itu lucu sekali, Ino.. Apalagi bibirmu itu.. Hahaha." Tuan Yamanaka tertawa lepas sembari masih meledek Ino.

Namun, Ino masih tetap tidak tertawa. Yang ada Ino membuang muka (persis seperti saat Ino marah kepada Sakura). Alhasil, tangan jahil Tuan Yamanaka pun menggelitik badan Ino. "Ayah, Hentikaann!" teriak Ino saat Tuan Yamanaka menggelitik badanya. Karena sedang berbaik hati, Tuan Yamanaka pun dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatan jahilnya.

"Ayah?" Panggil Ino memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hmm.. Ya?" Sahut Tuan Yamanaka.

" Menurut Ayah, sekarang Sakura sedang berada di mana?" Tanya Ino asal ceplos.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin sekarang Sakura berada di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh darimu.. Tapi.." Tuan Yamanaka menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa, Ayah?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya jika tanpa alasan yang jelas. Persahabatan itu seperti bunga Krisan yang sedang tumbuh, Ino.. Awalnya memang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Tetapi hasil dari buah kesabaran itu sangat tidak tergantikan. Seperti itu juga persahabatanmu, Kamu harus bersabar menunggu Sakura kembali bersama kita." Ucap Tuan Yamanaka panjang lebar namun bermakna bagi Ino.

"Iya, Ayah." Balas Ino sembari menyenderkan kepalanya kepada pundak Ayahnya.

"Aku sangat berharap persahabatanku bisa seperti bunga Krisan yang indah itu." lanjut Ino.

Tuan Yamanaka tersenyum mendengar harapan putri semata wayangnya itu. keduanya pun duduk berdua di halaman belakang sembari saling bercengkrama tentang berbagai hal dan menghabiskan waktu matahari senja tenggelam berdua.

**.-. FIN .-.**

**Cuap - Cuap A**uthor **A**rea** :**

Di Dekat Kasur Tercinta, 3 Agustus 2013

Hallo semuanyaaa! Hola Halo Hola!

Perkenalkan aku author baru dalam dunia per-fanfiction-an, nama penku Alisha Blooms.. Salam kenal semuanya! :)  
Alisha Bloomss juga tak lupa ucapkan **"Terima**** kasih banyak"** kepada Para Readers yang udah mau baca fanfict ini sampai tamat.. *Itu juga kalau ada yang baca sih :"D*

Ini fanfict perdana Alisha yang baru dipublish lho. jadi Alisha yakin dengan seyakin - yakinnya kalau fanfict ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Terutama dalam hal EYD, Pembendaharaan kata dan segi ide cerita Alisha akui itu beneran butuh pengarahan dari para Author yang lebih dahulu daripada Alisha.. Emm... Btw, Ide ceritanya pasaran ya? Alurnya lambat atau kecepetan nih? Berikan komentarmu ya Para Readers yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Hehehe :D

O iya, Alisha disini ketik nama Papanya Ino pake kata Tuan Yamanaka soalnya kalau pake nama aslinya takut ke tuker sama Ino.. Hehe :D *Adakah yang bertanya soal ini? XD*

Mungkin dicukupkan sekian saja cuap - cuapnya, kalau kepanjangan bisa bikin bete yang pembaca lagi.:)  
Kritik & Saran pun tetap ditunggu oleh Alisha, baik itu manis ataupun pahit pokoknya jangan lupa isi kotak review ya! ;)

* * *

_Membina sebuah hubungan Persahabatan itu seperti menanam Bunga Krisan, butuh waktu yang cukup lama dan kesabaran yang ekstra untuk menunggu Bunga Krisan mekar dengan indahnya. Tetapi hasilnya pun takkan tergantikan._


End file.
